


Cruel Summer

by firrehearrt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Songfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firrehearrt/pseuds/firrehearrt
Summary: A good ol' Bellarke story based on the song Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift because we know I'm a sucker for anything with this ship or Tswizzle.





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story. I'm getting back into writing that isn't school related for the first time in a while, so it's a bit (a lot) rough. Criticism is appreciated!

It was never supposed to end up this way. 

Clarke had vaguely recognized the boy, no man, in the bar. But at that point, she was too far gone to care about who she ended up with that night. And, there was the fact that he was really hot. Dark curls framed a seemingly ever present smirk on his face. She couldn’t have spent more than thirty minutes there before he was holding her hand, leading her out into the cool night. Fresh air brought some clarity back to her, but not enough to realize who he was. Or why this was an awful idea. Oh god, she didn’t even know his name. 

The walk to his apartment was swift, his arm thrown around her waist the entire time. Despite not knowing anything about him, he was familiar. She trusted him. She felt safe with him. Something she hadn’t felt since.

Lexa. 

But that wasn’t something she wanted to think about right now. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he fiddled with the keys in his hand. An oddly sweet gesture considering neither had plans to see the other after this night. 

She shook off the way she shivered under his lips, blaming it on the nonexistent wind. He pulled her inside, but neither jumped for the other. 

Weird, this was weird. Too sweet, too caring. 

He cleared his throat, “Do you need anything? Water? I’d offer you a drink but I don’t think you need anything else tonight.” 

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Good,” He moved on her without a second thought. 

______________________________________________________________________

“Shit! Bellamy, you really need to start unpacking.” Clarke groaned, waking to the screams of her friend. 

Oh fuck. 

Octavia was here. Why was Octavia here? What time was it? Where was she?

Arms seemingly materialized around her, soft, even breaths at the back of her neck. Slowly, the previous night came back to her as she heard steps leading to the door of the bedroom. She moved quickly, throwing herself off the bed as Bellamy woke up, startled. 

“The hell?” He spoke, a hand moving to push his hair out of his face.

Octavia knocked, “You better hope you and your latest conquest are decent, I’m coming in,” Clarke’s eyes widened in fear, meeting Bellamy’s still confused expression. 

“You okay?” He asked. She darted for the bathroom.

“The hell?” He repeated. Clarke heard Octavia make her way into the bedroom, just as she slammed the door to the bathroom closed, sliding down it. “God Octavia, you couldn’t have waited in the living room like a normal person?”

She heard the responding laugh of her friend. “You can let her know I have her bra. In case she wants that back.”

Bellamy groaned. 

She could imagine Octavia rolling her eyes. “We had plans with everyone this morning. When you and Clarke didn’t show up for brunch, we tried calling but neither of you answered. I came to your apartment and Harper and Monty went to find Clarke.” She huffed a sigh. 

Clarke stood up waiting for Octavia to leave. If Harper and Monty ended up at her apartment, they’d be worried when no one answered. She went through the night before, wondering where she had left her phone. 

A grumble from the bedroom floated through the door. “Get out. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”  
Octavia chuckled, disbelieving. “See you in twenty.”

Clarke walked out, a towel wrapped around her, at the sound of the bedroom door closing. Bellamy was sitting on the bed, now covered by a pair of basketball shorts. 

“Clarke,” He said by way of greeting. 

“Bellamy,” She nodded in his direction, a light blush coloring her cheeks, before heading to the living room to gather her scattered clothing. He followed her a few minutes later, after she had thrown the dress from the night before back on. She had managed to call Monty and Harper before they had made it to her apartment, claiming she was sick and had slept through her alarm. They apologized that everyone had called her, telling her to get better and promising they could come over that night if she still wasn’t feeling well. 

“Are you going to brunch?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“I don’t think it would be a great idea to show up in the same dress Octavia saw on your floor this morning.” He snorted his agreement. 

“Sorry about that. I don’t think we were supposed to meet this way.” Clarke huffed at him, rolling her eyes. She sat on the back of the couch, strapping the heels back to her feet. “Are you hungry? I could scramble some eggs real quick before you leave.”

She chuckled and scanned around the open living and kitchen area. Boxes were littered everywhere, the only furniture adorning the area the old, used couch. 

“Didn’t you just move in like three days ago? Is there even anything in your fridge?” He admitted defeat, letting a soft chuckle pass through his lips. “But I guess I’ll see you around again, if you’re hanging out with our group now.” She shrugged as she said it, moving towards the door. 

“Wait, should I grab your phone number? You can let me know you got home okay, and then I don’t have to get it later.” She eyed him suspiciously, while handing over her phone. He handed his over to her, and she quickly punched in her phone number, before leaving, throwing a smile over her shoulder. 

______________________________________________________________________

Everyone had gotten to the bar, conveniently fifteen minutes before they told Clarke or Bellamy to show up. It was a gossip session. Octavia claimed it was concern for the general welfare of their two friends. 

Murphy begged to differ. 

He already had nearly a thousand dollars bet into how this would play out, and according to his carefully kept timeline, they were right on schedule, so of course he had an ever present smirk throughout the night as there were claims of ‘not ever seeing this coming’ or Raven’s insistence that nothing was going on because Clarke would have told her, right?

“You’re pretty confident in that friendship Reyes. Have you ever considered that maybe Clarke doesn’t consider you her best friend?” Murphy’s smirk widened into a grin as Raven smacked him across the chest, shooting daggers of glares through him. 

Octavia kept up her knowledge that nothing was going on between the two of them. She had known Clarke for five years, and Bellamy for her whole life. The two were incompatible, both too stubborn and overbearing for the personalities to mesh. And neither had similar interests. Where Bellamy had raised her on movies full of suspense and historical elements, Clarke had always filled their movie nights with romantic comedies, or occasionally a heartbreaking tragedy, too thought provoking for Bellamy to enjoy it. Where Bellamy entered people’s lives like a sudden fire, overtaking and changing them, Clarke slipped quietly in, more content with soft smiles and quiet, but deep friendships. Bellamy was extroverted by nature, no matter how nerdy he could be at times. He loved Friday nights spent out, flirting and laughing and teasing and being surrounded by people. Clarke wasn’t against social outings, but most nights that she could get away with were spent at home, with a book or a sketch book. She preferred lunch a couple days a week with a few friends, rather then the crowded bars her group generally preferred. Incompatible. 

And god, since when did anyone consider Murphy to be all knowing? It was insufferable. 

Right on time, Clarke slipped into the bar, a bright smile on her face as she found her friends in the room. She took her place next to Raven and Miller, after throwing her arms around Monty, thanking him profusely for the project he had helped her finish the previous week. She quickly fell into conversation with Raven, hopping throughout her friends, connecting with people in the way only she could. 

Bellamy arrived ten minutes later, loud and obnoxious. He clapped Jasper on the back, seeming to have no regard for volume level. And everything as it should be. Bellamy and Clarke as incompatible as ever. 

Octavia and Raven smirked at Murphy throughout the night. His first deadline was fast approaching, and Bellamy and Clarke had yet to have a conversation lasting longer than usual pleasantries, let alone arrive at a group thing together. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“You have got to be kidding me. This wasn’t supposed to be my issue to deal with,” Clarke rolled her eyes, despite knowing Roan couldn’t see it through the phone. “Whatever, I’ll head in today. A Sunday, by the way. It should only take a few hours to go over last month’s statements. Yeah, yeah, you don’t know what you’d do without me, and you totally owe me. You can just take me out to dinner later,” She spoke with a laugh in her voice. “Bye Roan.”

Bellamy made his way out of his bedroom, still half asleep, having thrown on flannel bottoms. Clarke looked up smiling. 

“I have to head into work,” She sighed. He fake pouted. 

“Well damn. Glad that’s not my problem,” He teased, heading into the kitchen. “Breakfast?” 

“No, you’re sweet though. I need to head in soon so I can make the movie tonight with Jasper.” 

“I thought that was part of the arrangement though, whoever’s place we’re at owes the other breakfast,” She raised her eyebrows at him, trying to read his face. 

“That definitely wasn’t part of anything, weirdo. Why would you willingly make me breakfast?” She chuckled, looking back down at her phone, replying to texts received over the night. 

“Maybe I just like receiving compliments about my cooking.” 

“Oh that’s definitely it.” Looking back up at him, she started making her way to the door. “What’s your schedule like this week?”

“Same as every week Clarke. Some of us don’t enjoy constant mania in our lives.” He joked. She grimaced, accepting the truth in it. “Just let me know if you want to come over. I’m not exactly irritated by your late night booty calls.” She rolled her eyes. 

“We still need to set some ground rules. You keep distracting me every time I try to have a serious conversation. God.” 

Raising his eyebrows he started, “Are you saying you don’t enjoy it? You were saying very different things last night. And the night before.”

“I’m leaving,” She threw over her shoulder. 

“Whatever! You love me.” She just shook her head, a smile plastered on her face. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Clarke still sat at work. Something was bugging her, but she couldn’t figure out what. Usually she didn’t mind the dull tasks that came with her job. It was over quickly, and then she was rewarded with something she enjoyed. Paperwork wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened in her life. 

But she couldn’t find the usual mindless focus that came with paperwork. She sighed, turning back to the paper in her hand, jotting down a few missing numbers on her computer. 

The last month had been great. Her one night stand with Bellamy had turned into several nights a week. It was casual, and it was perfect. Lexa had died nearly a year and a half ago, and Clarke hadn’t been ready for a relationship since then. Serious wasn’t her scene anymore, and she doubted it ever would be. So this thing between her and Bellamy was exactly what she needed. No one else in the group knew anything was going on, thankfully, considering Clarke knew Octavia well enough to know she would lose her shit if she knew her brother was sleeping with one of her friends. Ultimately, Clarke just categorized the feeling as nerves. Octavia had eyed her suspiciously last night when her and Bellamy had gotten up to leave at the same time, him handing her her purse as they made their way out of the bar they had met at. 

Nerves, she repeated in her head like a mantra, finally hitting that sweet spot of concentration on the files. It barely took a half hour to finish the last half of the files, and she had a few more hours before she was planning on meeting Jasper. 

Clarke moved around the office, shutting down her computer, refiling the papers she had been using for reference, and finally shrugging her purse onto her shoulder as she made her way to her car. She shot a text over to Bellamy, not wanting to drive all the way to her apartment only to end up in this area of town for the movie later. He replied with a thumbs up, and she smiled as the turned the key in the ignition. 

They spent their time together playing Uno, a favorite of the pair. She vividly remembered helping him unpack, only to stumble upon his box full of board and card games. She laughed, claiming he was the biggest nerd she knew, before they had spent the rest of the night sitting across his small coffee table from each other. 

It was the same that afternoon. He already had pulled her favorite hummus out of the fridge, accompanied by carrots. 

“You’re such a health nut,” She drawled.

“Oh I’m sorry, remind me which of us took pre-med classes in college?” He smirked as he pulled his legs to a cross. He started dealing out the cards, nonchalantly smiling up at her every time he caught her gaze. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Clarke’s emergency contact had been Raven for nearly a year now, but seeing as she was out of the country, Clarke had the hospital call Murphy. He was the only one guaranteed to be up at this hour, and even though he carried his aura of nonchalance seamlessly, anyone who was close enough to him knew that he was fiercely loyal and caring. 

True to his underlying nature, he showed up at the hospital not even fifteen minutes later, a worried look plastered on his face. 

“God Griffin, you just had to go and get yourself in an accident and ruin my night,” He opened, walking into the room, quickly scanning to make sure she was okay. Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled, pressing the button to call a nurse into the room. The accident hadn’t been a huge deal, considering. Her ankle was sprained, and the impact of the airbag had given her a run for her money. That didn’t include the glass that had rained down on her from her windshield, slicing at her arms, and face. Her car was totalled for sure, but insurance and the man that had been driving the other vehicle, drunk, would cover her hospital bills and the price of a new car. 

Murphy helped her out into his car, after the nurse had printed out a few sheets advising her on taking care of her ankle. Exhaustion hit halfway through the car ride, and she closed her eyes, but didn’t fall asleep. Murphy was quiet, not asking any overbearing questions, which had been part of why she called him. On top of the fact that he was the only one she thought might be awake. 

Except of course, Bellamy was usually still up if Clarke wasn’t there. She didn’t pay much attention to that thought. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Raven: You called Murphy as your first choice?

Clarke: ...yeah? Not all of us insist are feuding with half the group

Raven: remind me why im friends with you?

Clarke: i keep you humble

Raven: right

Clarke: if you happen to talk to bellamy plz dont tell him anything im not up for dealing with his overbearing mother hen bullshit right now

Raven: is anyone ever prepared for that? 

Clarke: good point

_____________________________________________________________________________

Free of the brace two weeks later, Clarke stopped outright ignoring all of Bellamy’s texts. She claimed work was the busiest it had ever been, and she had barely checked her phone for non work related reasons in two weeks. Having taken a few pre med courses before she decided it wasn’t for her, she wasn’t stupid enough to risk taking off the brace to just try and hang out with him. Any sign of the accident was easily hid after a few days, but the brace was important. She didn’t want it to become a big deal later. And just ‘hanging out’ with him often turned into a lot more. So she hid behind shitty excuses. 

He was unconvinced. 

Friday night hit too soon, and she knew she couldn’t hide for another week, so she let everyone know she’d be there. It wasn’t uncommon for people to miss a week or two for work or other engagements, so no one said anything about her being gone. 

It also helped that they knew what had happened. 

Bellamy, on the other hand, blew her off the entire night. He made a pointed effort to ignore her. She couldn’t blame him, he was acting as she had. It still hurt. They’d grown closer throughout the summer, and most friend outings were spent hooked at the hip. They didn’t necessarily interact with each other exclusively, but they usually sat near each other. Bellamy had picked a seat at the other end of the table tonight, however. 

It hurt though. Clarke didn’t know what had happened to her. This was casual, no drama, no worries. And overnight, he had torn his way into her heart. And she was too deep in, this was too quick and she felt so much and there was no way he reciprocated it. They were friends. Good friends, that happened to have sex. But it was only because of how it started. If she hadn’t gone home with him that night, none of this would have ever happened. She would be content being friends with him if this had all been normal. If she didn’t have to go and screw it up with feelings. 

If she hadn’t fallen in love with him. 

She paled, eyes wide.

Oh. God.

Raven looked over at her then, a questioning look on her face as she moved out of the booth to grab onto Clarke. She grabbed the blond’s arm, pulling her up and out. Bellamy followed them outside, assuming Clarke sick, and sober enough to drive her home. 

The first breath of air hit Clarke hard, and she immediately gasped, folding herself into Raven. Tears poured out of her. Pain hit her in waves.

“Raven I fucked up,” Clarke admitted through gasps. “I can’t just keep a huge secret to keep him.”

Raven rubbed her back soothingly, albeit confused, “What’s going on babe?”

Bellamy opened the door then. Clarke looked up and met his gaze, offering a soft smile. “I’m fine, just stressed about work.”

He nodded, rubbing a hand up and down her arm, “Do you want me to take you home?” 

“I’ll come with you and stay with her tonight,” Raven answered for her, and Clarke couldn’t help but internally groan, about to refuse the offer. Bellamy put an arm around Clarke, walking with the girls to his car. Raven moved into the backseat, holding Clarke’s head in her lap. Silent tears poured out of the blonde girl the entire way home, her body shaking with a sob every couple of minutes. Raven didn’t ask any other questions, just pulled fingers through her hair, soothing her friend. 

Bellamy pulled into her apartment complex seamlessly. He pulled Clarke to the side when she got out of the car, waiting for Raven to make it into the apartment before he said anything. 

“What’s going on Clarke? I was the last person to find out you were in the hospital. Why on earth didn’t you call me that night? I would’ve been awake, you know that.” His face leaked pain, and Clarke felt a wave of guilt.

“I just,” She took a deep breath, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep doing this.”

“Doing what? Communicating like normal people? You can’t just stop talking to me for two weeks and then claim this isn’t working.” His tone was one of exasperation. “Clarke, you have to be honest with me. Stop using those bullshit work excuses on me. I don’t know what’s going on, but I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

“I don’t need you to fix everything!” Clarke nearly screamed at him. “I’m fine Bell. Everything is fine and it’s nothing you need to worry about, okay? So just, stop worrying.”

His eyes shined, and he took a step towards her, holding her face in his hands. “Clarke, it’s going to be okay. Please don’t take this out on me. If you don’t want help I can respect that, but don’t end everything over this,” His voice shook.

She took a step back, suddenly mad.

“I love you, okay? God, I’m sure that’s the worst thing you’ve ever heard, but there it is.” She swept her arms out as she said it, quickly reaching up to wipe a tear off her cheek. 

He looked up then, grinning like a devil. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
